


Yellow Lights

by dxll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, They're both fucked up but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxll/pseuds/dxll
Summary: "Diagon Alley was strange after the war. It was even more chaotic and messy and lively that it was before. Before the death, the blood, the loss.But it was so fake. Looking at it for too much, it hurt. In all of its new glory, the pain behind every voice shouting to pay a visit to the brand new shops was too loud in Harry's ears. "Draco meets his own yellow light.





	Yellow Lights

**__**

Diagon Alley was strange after the war. It was even more chaotic and messy and lively that it was before. Before the death, the blood, the loss.  
But it was so fake. Looking at it for too much, it hurt. It all of its new glory, the pain behind every voice shouting to pay a visit to the brand new shops was too loud in Harry's ears.  
He was seated on the wobbly stairs of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the ice cream in his hand having dripped from on his hand long ago, staring at the people outside.  
His eyes caught on a shiny glimpse, and he turned. He met Malfoy's silver gaze. It had been a couple of years since he last saw him, at the trials. Malfoy's gaze matched his own; flat, devoid of emotion, powerless. Lifeless.  
Harry licked his hand and turned away.

Malfoy's panting reached his ears as he fumbled with the man's belt. It gave after the tugging and the metal knocked against his knuckles. He hissed quietly, then looked up sharply at Malfoy's light and breathless chuckle. Harry stared at the light sparkle of those greys eyes, the quirk of his lips. He kissed him.

"Do you think they know?" the question came from behind him. He turned as Malfoy looked up from the Daily Prophet.  
"Do you care?" he asked, voice still scratchy from sleep. He watched as Malfoy shook the paper lightly so that the photograph on the front wasn't scrunched.  
Harry gazed at the black and white clone of himself that gently took Malfoy's elbow to guide him in a pub.  
"No. Not particularly." the other man replied breezily, but Harry could hear the softness in his voice.  
He smiled.

  
"Do you trust me?"  
Draco let out a deep breath and looked down as his hand met the other man's one, pale white on soft brown.  
"You know I do"  
"Well. I still want to hear it. To have that confirmation. Do you trust me?"  
A soft exhale.  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
He glanced at the burly man crowding half a table by himself in the corner and his glowering eyes.  
He turned back to Harry, took his hand and entered the restaurant.

He frantically gasped for breath but came up short of air, his own thick blood gurgling in his throat, his vision blurred from the pain. He could hear someone scream, but didn't know if it was his own voice if someone else. Considering the lack of air, he decided in the latter.  
Abruptly a hand took his own and dragged him up, his blood finally coming free and splattering on the stone beneath his feet.  
As the crack of apparition boomed too loudly in his ears, he heard a wet, soft "I'm sorry you trusted me."

He slowly lifted his head from the pillow, looking into bright green eyes. The other man approached the bed and took his hand. Soft brown on pale white.  
"I called my partner. She was on the scene as soon as she could, but the man already fleed. Still, many people saw, and are ready to help us find him." Harry murmured, his thumb slowly caressing Draco's knuckles.  
"Alright." He replied softly. He didn't know what else to say, really. He wanted so bad to ignore everything, to ignore the warning signs around him, to just pretend that if he followed Harry's lead everything would be okay.  
He didn't even mind that much, really. He could understand why that man did what he did. He just didn't want to see the pain in Harry's eyes. He didn't want Harry to suffer for him. Didn't want to bother him. Didn't make him realize that it wasn't worth the hassle, really.  
But he kept his mouth shut and squeezed Harry's hand, hard, so hard he saw him wince. He didn't care. He wanted to be worth it.

Draco grumbled softly and threw an arm over his face to protect his eyes from the yellow right coming through the window. He turned slightly to see that light reflecting on Harry's dark skin. He smiled and stroked a streak of sunlight in the other man's arm. He watched as Harry's eyes slowly opened, and gazed into them. His own yellow light.

Soft lips pressed on his own, and he sighed softly. His hands came to rest on warm cheeks, and he opened his eyes to see green ones staring back at him. He smiled, turned and went into the restaurant. He knew Harry was watching him, and only him.

"Do you trust me?"  
Brown fingers slowly stroked the raised flesh on his chest. His eyes caught on the silver band on one of those fingers. He stretched his own palm over his face, then at the other silver ring abandoned on his bare stomach, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes. Yes, I do."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, this is my actual first drarry... something. This is messy and brief and probably awful, just wrote it in a sad time but thought, you know what, let's try to upload this. so there it is


End file.
